


米英KQ 《Kloes》 皇家婚礼 4

by LavenderMa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7375225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderMa/pseuds/LavenderMa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lofter上被屏蔽了……</p>
            </blockquote>





	米英KQ 《Kloes》 皇家婚礼 4

04  
两人本来该去各自的卧室换衣服，不过拗不过国王，侍从们只能眼睁睁看着未来的王后被抱紧了国王的寝室。  
亚瑟都快气笑了。  
这里本来被亚瑟烧了一大半，现在居然差不多都复原了，不得不让人佩服黑桃国的工匠。  
阿尔弗雷德一上来就开始亲自动手要帮未婚妻换衣服，没想到对方只是冷冷望着他，没有阻止。  
国王也就得意剥着自己未婚妻的衣服。  
阿尔弗雷德的手到了衬衣领口，突然就听到亚瑟冷冷问道：“阿尔弗雷德·琼斯，你到底想要什么？”  
国王“嗯”了一下，抬头看他。  
亚瑟被浇了一盆冷水，湿透的衬衣正贴在他身上，看上去很挑逗；可是他的眼神比那桶水还冷，像刀子一样刺在阿尔弗雷德的身上。  
“我想要什么？”阿尔弗雷德喃喃重复了一下亚瑟的提问。  
“你把我拘在这里，就算只是为了平衡现在的局势，可是对着我动手动脚有意思嘛？”亚瑟高高昂起头，“你是为了羞辱我，看我的底线到底在哪里？”  
“你是我的妻子，”阿尔弗雷德的性质也降了下来，“这是你的义务。”  
“现在还不是。”  
“你是说结婚后就愿意？”  
“自然，我又没办法拒绝。”  
阿尔弗雷德本来都想好怎么反驳亚瑟的拒绝了，没想到却得到了未婚妻肯定的回答。  
亚瑟一脸理所当然：“婚后和国王同床，甚至……负责继承人的降生，那是王后的责任，可是现在还不到时候。国王陛下为了什么要装出一副欲求不满的样子，似乎难以忍受对未婚妻的企图？一场政治婚姻，你还想谱写成爱情颂歌不成？”  
亚瑟想起爱刚醒来时听到侍女议论“国王和未婚妻有没有那个过”之类的话题，这宫廷如此开放，居然连侍从都那么碎嘴。  
“为了什么？”阿尔弗雷德一挑眉，他年仅十九，本来略显年轻，但是这表情一肃，居然有点国王的威严。  
亚瑟就觉得自己顷刻间被笼罩在了阴影之中，身体本来因为被浇了冷水又被风吹寒冷无比，却被国王靠近的身体所散发的热意所笼罩。阿尔弗雷德紧紧抓住亚瑟的腕子，用力之大似乎要碾碎亚瑟的腕骨。他抓着亚瑟的手向前，放在了一个半硬的灼热器官上。  
“为了这个。”  
亚瑟难以置信地看着国王。  
阿尔弗雷德凑到亚瑟小巧的耳朵身边低语，“你是要自己满足我，还是让我出去随便找个侍女？”  
这“答案”让亚瑟难以接受，他看着阿尔弗雷德深沉如冰的蓝眼睛，一时失了语。  
原本阿尔弗雷德确实只是像换衣服，他确实喜欢逗弄亚瑟，多少带着点稚气。可是也正是在亚瑟的问题上，阿尔弗雷德尤为敏感，甚至他也不明白看着亚瑟被淋湿的衬衫包裹的身体和冰冷如刀的眼神这种组合的反应是饱含着愤怒的欲望。  
他还记得亚瑟离开前自己对他的印象，当时在年幼的他的眼中，尽管同样年幼但是行为成熟的亚瑟就像权威一般凛然。现在的亚瑟·柯克兰却是真的长大了，注视着他修长美丽的胴体自己却不会觉得不可侵犯——却恰恰相反，想用一种近乎亵渎的方式亲近。  
阿尔弗雷德扑上去撕咬般亲吻着亚瑟，而后者似乎呆住了，一时间没有反抗。  
国王伸出手，发狠地扯下勋爵湿漉漉的裤子，并住那两条漂亮白皙的大腿，把自己半勃的欲望夹在双腿之间。  
“你……”亚瑟惊诧下发出一个音节，又被国王以唇舌堵住了。  
模糊间感觉阿尔弗雷德在腿间奋力摩擦着，一手狠狠掐着他的腰，一手撸动他自己的性器——亚瑟毫不怀疑自己的腰腿大概过会不是红就是青了。  
本来缘该及其难熬，可是在阿尔弗雷德粗鲁的动作中亚瑟居然也感到几分快感，等着年轻的国王在自己大腿间射出来，他也颤抖着腰腹发泄在对方的手中。  
阿尔弗雷德拥着亚瑟粗喘了一阵，才爬起来，满不在乎地拿揉成咸菜的衣服擦了擦污浊。亚瑟检查了一下，腰间被掐着的那一块果然青了，双腿间也是布满红痕，颇为狼狈。  
阿尔弗雷德冷笑一声：“明白了？我不是你，什么事情都能分得清清楚楚，连上床都可以归纳出什么时候恰当什么时候不应该，我不是你们那样的人，我没那么多规矩，也不收那么多束缚，”他盯着亚瑟·柯克兰绿色的眼睛，“你既然这辈子要和我纠缠在一起了，就别想撇的干干净净独善其身！”


End file.
